Rescue Rangers Academy
by ShadowWriter18
Summary: When the original 5 Rangers depart to start an academy to train future Rangers, can their chosen replacement prove themselves to the task, especially when a new dangerous villain steps onto the scene.
1. Changing Times

Chapter 1: Changing Times

He was looking at the stars, something that he once hardly ever did, but now found himself often coming out in the calm of the night and glancing up at the night sky. Chip Maplewood wondered why he had never really took the time to enjoy the beauty of the dark blue sky and the shinning jewels that shined in various fashion upon it, maybe it was because he had been to busy with casework and thwarting the diabolical plans of bad guys like Fat Cat or Norton Nimnul or maybe he just been too young and driven to appreciate the simple things in life. That however had changed over the years as had many things over the course of his life.

'Funny how perspectives change once you're older.' The tree in Central Park that served as headquarters for the Rescue Rangers for more than 30 years was situated perfectly for viewing the stars and had more than once been the setting of moods and situations that seemed to fall out of the movies.

The door to headquarters opened and out stepped a blonde white mouse. Chip already knew it was her from the way the door had opened and the soft patter of feet that he'd come to know so well as the footfalls of his wife.

The years had been kind to the both of them, but they had been particularly easy on the 52 year old mouse who had been born Gabriella Hackwrench better known to the world as Gadget Hackwrench. She was still as beautiful as the day they first met and while the aloofness that had been a signature of her trademark persona faded some through out the years, her cleverness and overall optimism remained strong as ever. The only real blemish she possessed was a slight limp that resulted from a case years ago. She crept up beside him and placed her arm on his shoulder and leaned into him.

Beautiful aren't they? The chipmunk found himself saying. The mouse now known as Gadget Maplewood merely smiled and slid her arm into the crook of his. They are I suppose, but I really wasn't expecting you to be in such a reflective mood tonight. She was right; he probably would have been analyzing the clues of the last case, figuring out what went wrong. Granted Chip had over the years mellowed and was a little less the obsessive detective he was years back, fatherhood and marriage had played a huge part in that transformation. He was no longer so demanding on himself or on the other Rangers, but it's hard to completely eradicate old habits and usually after a case he would be analyzing every clue, every decision, trying to find out what they did wrong and how to avoid repeating it. The burden of command he guessed.

You know you could get a better a view of the stars from top of the Chrysler Building. She paused. Chip hid a laugh, Yep her wit hadn't slowed in the years, but he knew his steps had and that was what had caused him to become so reflective lately. I've just been thinking about everything the Rangers have accomplished over the years, how much things have changed since we initially formed them.

Golly Chip I mean everything changes. And you can't be having regrets are you?

"Heck no, I wouldn't change the past for anything, but that's just it. Rat Capone and his gang have been locked up for good; Professor Nimnul has been in the asylum back in New Jersey for the last three years. Fat Cat is gone." Dead was really the word to be used, but Chip tried not to think on that, Fat Cat had been a bane for the Rangers, threatened the city and his family time and time again, but no creature deserved the fate that had beheld the crime lord tomcat, not even Fat Cat. He didn't even mention Lawaini, not wanting to open old wounds. Lawaini, Gadget's twin sister who had attempted to torture and destroy not just Gadget, but the entire Rangers and whose strategy and tenacity matched his own and whose intelligence and resourceful was the closest to Gadget. You could say she was Gadget minus the faith and innocence. Of all their foes, the one Chip really believed could have actually done them in was her. However Lawaini Hackwrench was currently held in NYU asylum, a victim of her scheme that had left her with no memory of who she had been in her previous life.

The foes of the original five Rangers are all gone for the most part.

But Chip love there will always be a need for the Rescue Rangers, his wife reminded

I'm aware of that dearest; it's just that … it's time to change things up. Marah and Basil are grown now; Belle and Rose are already accompanying us on cases. Circuit is getting along nicely and Tammy and Sam are the same ages we were when we formed the Rangers. It's time to hand the mantle over.

Retire? What would we do if we weren't Rescue Rangers?

The same as we always done. We wouldn't be completely out of the picture, just out of the forefront.

Gadget gave her husband a look. Though he would hardly ever confess to it, the truth was he was the heart of the Rangers, the core that held it together. His organization and determination was what had given the Rangers direction time and time again. She wondered on how the Rangers would function if that guiding force was suddenly gone, more importantly how would he function with it being gone. "Well it would be nice to just focus on inventing instead of balancing it out with field work. But are you sure about this Chip?"

"Dearest I'm absolutely sure. Lately I've been thinking about stars and simple moments than casework. Tell me when have I ever been like that?"

"Golly almost never", she paused a moment, her mind in deep thought, "how do you want to go about this."

"First the other original Rangers should hear the idea, make that ideas first. Then we'll go from there. But enough about that. The stars are shinning, everything is at ease. I just want to sit here with my wife and enjoy it all while I can."

His eyes sparkled; that same sparkled that had been in his eyes time and time again. That sparkle that she never took for granted. The sparkle that he reserved solely for her and her alone. With that Gadget Hackwrench Maplewood, wife of Rescue Ranger leader Chip Maplewood, snuggled into her husband as he put his arms around her and enjoyed the view.


	2. Out with the Old

Chapter 2: Out with the Old …

What the heck are they talking about in there? This was the words of Circuit Maplewood, the adopted dormouse son of Chip and Gadget. The Rangers initially rescued him from a sinking ship when the team was scouring the vessel for survivors. Turns out the dormouse infant had finished coming out of his initial hibernation nap and instantly took Gadget to be his mother. Chip and Gadget decided to keep the child until the authorities could figure out what to do with him. That had been 17 years ago.

Relax Circuit, his younger brother Basil noted. Basil at 18 was a complete reflection of his father, though he tended to be more quiet and observant like his mother rather than headstrong and adventurous like his father. He swore a fedora and bomber jacket similar to that of his famous father, but also carried a tote bag that often contained trusty tools. He also inherited his mother's love of speed. Marah Maplewood, his elder sister by two years set down the novel she had been reading and gave her two brothers a loving glance. Most people from first sight would say Marah Maplewood looked exactly the way her mother Gadget had looked at her age. Long blonde hair, sky blue eyes and a beauty that didn't stun you immediately, rather it had what her father called a Polaroid effect. It's just there, till development finishes and then it whams you out of nowhere. However most careful observers note that while Marah possessed her mother's looks, she was definitely her father's child. Her blue eyes flashed with the same fire and tenacity of Chip. Her mind was sharp in a manner that was almost uncanny. The smallest detail never failed to escape her and she almost had a sixth sense when it came to chasing a lead. Her stance and presence always showed her to be a commanding figure, another trait most believed she inherited from her father. The only thing more daunting than Marah's wit was her temper, though those closest to her and the Rangers could hardly really tell who she inherited that from, being that her temper was fierce much like her father, but it also held a long fuse, a trait many had observed in Gadget, who could also be a wrathful force once her patience had expired. "Basil's right. Nothing we can do but wait until they're done and tell us."

Circuit had to admit his sister was surprising cool about the matter. Probably because she had already either deduced why they were in there or had worse decided on a more subtle approach. Wouldn't surprise him if she had bugged the room, Marah always had that ability to be two steps ahead of whoever or whatever was in her way. "Come on Marah you have to be at least curious? Or do you know something already? Come on talk."

"True I am curious," she replied, rising from her chair and dusting off her dark brown cargo pants that she wore with her polo shirt pulled over a short tee in her trademark colors of purple and red. "It's not the style of the Rescue Rangers to have secret councils first of all, second I'm surprised that Tammy, Sam, and Sparky have been left out of the loop as well. Not Dad's style to have or even allude to secrets." The aforementioned Rangers were sitting calmly on the couch. Tammy sipping a cup of hot chocolate, Sam next to her, his head resting on his fist while Sparky levitated and spun a set of screws in a complex orbit with electromagnetism. Rounding out the gathering were Bianca "Bink" ,though now to call her Bink and not be Tammy, Gadget, Monterey Jack or Sam would earn you that look. Circuit and the others quickly learned that Aunt Bi would be the closest they would ever get to Bink and live. Zahnny, Zipper and Quennie's son and commander of the Bee Guard along with Flash and Trixie, two of Dale and Foxglove's children as well as the youngest of the Maplewood clan, the twins Belle and Rose.

"I don't get it though," Circuit inquired. "They call for all of us to be here saying it's urgent and when we get here they hole themselves in a secret council while we sit out here? I'm going down to the workshop."

"You heard what your father said Circuit, no one is to leave under any circumstances." It was the 36 year old Tammy who spoke. "Those five in there have every right to have a private conversation among themselves. They are the original Rescue Rangers, the ones whose names are now near legendary. After all the time they have vested in us, the most we could do is give them a small portion of ours"

Circuit sighed. "You're right Aunt Tammy. Least we can do is trust them. They've never failed us before." "Besides Circuit," one of the twins garbled, "You know Momma will always straighten Dad out if need be." Circuit smiled, "You're right about that Really Rosie." He teased, ruffling the 14 year old's hair.

The door opened and the original 5 Rescue Rangers strolled into the room. The twelve who had been awaiting them all stood up. "Whoa! Relax!" the Ranger's leader replied. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you were all called here under such urgent circumstances." Flash almost committed an outburst, but Basil elbowed him. "For over 30 years the Rescue Rangers founded by myself, Gadget, Dale, Monterey Jack, and Zipper have helped solved crimes not just here in New York, but around the world. Along the way we've made new enemies and new friends. Some of us fell in love and began families, while others of us rediscovered love in old acquaintances. However we the Original members feel that it's time to change up things. Therefore as of now I will no longer serve as leader of the Rescue Rangers."

12 jaws dropped in shock as the announcement weighed in. Circuit was about to protest but the elder chipmunk raised his hand and even more profound his wife softly shook her head, so he held it as Chip continued.

"In fact as of now all five original Rescue Rangers will no longer engage in field work. Call it retirement if you want. To be honest we had considered on recruiting new members, but a smart voice reminded me that we already have a strong team that more than capable of continuing the tradition of the Rescue Rangers." He turned to Tammy. "Tammy time and time again your medical and mechanical skills as well as your quick thinking and piloting have saved the day. Those skills along with your veteran experience will serve the new Rangers greatly in the years to come." Next he turned to Sam. "Sam, your warrior prowess has given us an edge that has often been the difference between victory and defeat. Your strength and courage will be needed now more than ever. Sparky, your intellect and wit as well as your electromagnetic powers will be a great asset to the Rangers in the years to come." Chip turned to Gadget who stepped toward where her five children stood and placed her hands first on Marah's shoulders.

"Marah, you are strong, courageous and clever. Your determination to see things through to the end will be very much needed among the new Rangers. Basil you're such a chip off both blocks you'll do your father and I proud as Rescue Rangers. And Circuit, oh Circuit my darling boy you're the best of all us. You possess your father's tenacity, my intelligence, and Dale's optimism I know you'll keep everything in tip top shape." Kneeling she hugged the twins to her. Now you two will be strong and do what your sister and brothers tell you. She leaned in closer and whispered softly so only they could hear. "But always follow your heart." She returned to where Chip and the other Rangers were standing. "Bianca," she continued this time to Bink. "Just seems like yesterday you were just little bitty ol' Bink. But you've grown into an intelligent and resourceful woman, your language and research skills will be crucial to the Rangers as they move on to the next stage." She turned back to Chip.

"All of you have what it takes to keep the tradition going. All of you have aided us time and time again. But now its time for the new generation of Rescue Rangers to take their place as we the first move aside."

"But who'll lead us?", Marah exclaimed.

Chip merely smiled. "You'll have to decide that for yourselves. To be honest I never claimed to be the all and out leader of the Rescue Rangers, events just happened to turn out that way. As someone in a movie once said first best destiny I guess." He clasped his daughter on the shoulders. "Leadership is a heavy burden Marah, but it shouldn't be forced on anyone. If each of you do your best to contribute to the team, everything else will fall into place. Trust me."

"But we're so inexperienced when compared to you guys!" Flash added.

"Not really son," Dale chimed. "You've been watching us go about it for years and we weren't that experienced either when we first started."

"But it won't be the same without the five of you?" Tammy added.

"Which is precisely the point, luv" Monterey answered, "Everything changes or things'd get too boring.

"Besides," Gadget added, " its not like we're all going anywhere permanently or anything like that. We'll still be around and contributing to the cause, just in a different manner."

"What manner would that be?" Circuit inquired, still not satisfied with the turn of events.

Chip who stood in the center flanked by his oldest comrades gave a glance to each side before his smile widened. "We're going to be training the next generation of Rangers to follow after you."


	3. In with the New

Chapter 3: In with the New

"An Academy?" Sam stammered.

Gadget and Chip nodded.

"Where?" Bianca added.

"Here in New York of course at least for starts," Chip added. "Hopefully we'll be able to train recruits from all over the world and they'll be able to start Ranger teams in their home nations and start academies there."

"Have to admit, it does sound like a worthwhile project," the warrior squirrel added.

"Glad you approve. Being that you'll be one of the instructors."

"Hun?", the squirrel answered, "Me?"

"Well yes of course. Along with Monty, Zipper, Dale, Gadget, and myself, you, Tammy, and Sparky will be part time teachers when you're not aiding the Rangers with field work."

"Wait you want me to teach too?" Tammy gulped.

"Well why not?" Gadget chimed, "Someone has to teach medicine as well a mechanics while I'm teaching physics and other sciences?"

"Well SammyKin what do you think?" Tammy asked her husband.

"What else can I say. It's too good of an idea. Count us in Chip."

"So who else is going to be instructing at the Academy?" Sparky added.

"Well I was hoping maybe Buzz could come lend us a hand. Bernard and Bianca of the RAS would be great additions along with Plato."

"And Des wouldn't be a bad prof to have for espionage and foreign language." Monty added.

"Wait a second," Bianca inquired, "What are you going to be teaching?"

"Why geography o' course. Along with Ship Hoppin' 101"

While Chip and the others discussed plans for the Academy, the Maplewood children along with Flash and Trixie stood out on the hanger bay where the air vehicles were anchored. Circuit noticed Marah standing in a familiar spot. Their father stood there time to time, thinking. "You're wondering the same thing too are you?" he asked stepping next to her. One could see the whole park from that standpoint. Below a human was walking a dog and to the far corner near the fountain a couple was standing holding hands as the male flipped a coin into the fountain as his female companion closed her eyes whispering what Circuit believed was some kind of wish. "You're wondering if we can ever live up to the standard they set."

Marah didn't answer, at least not verbally, but her eyes did all the communication necessary. There were few times when Marah Maplewood ever really showed fear, but it there apparent in her eyes. Fear. "Can anyone? They are, were the greatest. How can anyone step in and take their place? Who'll say Rescue Rangers away if its not Mom or Dad?"

Circuit didn't answer, mainly because he didn't really have one to give. The very same words had been repeating in his head over and over. It just wasn't the Rescue Rangers without Dad rallying them with the cry "Rescue Rangers away!" or Mom's last second concoction that saved the day. It wasn't the same without the fright and thrill more often the former that accompanied their mother's quip of "No problem"

"Circuit," Basil inquired as he joined his two older siblings, " Do you think we have what it takes?"

"Mom and Dad seem to think so and how often are they wrong?" However he wasn't sure how much he shared their parents' confidence. It was one thing accompanying them on missions because it was always taken for granted that no matter how bad it turned out, Chip would always have a plan and Gadget would always have scientific solution and Monterey Jack would always take the biggest baddest bruiser. Now that guarantee, that safety net was now gone. Change. That was the word Dad kept using, things have to change. But was this change for the better or worse.


	4. The More Things Change

Chapter 4: The More Things Change, The More They Remain the Same

"I'm telling you it's the calm before storm."

"Aw come off of it Marah" Flash retorted as he and the elder three Maplewoods returned from searching for casework at the police department.

"Come on Circuit" Marah argued to her brother, "Do the math. It's been almost three years since Fat Cat's demise and created a huge vacuum in the criminal underworld and no one has stepped in to fill it. I mean the potential gain is just too much from a criminal standpoint."

"I don't know Marah," Circuit replied as he grabbed an orange juice out the fridge. "To think that there is some criminal mastermind manipulating the scenes to keep things on the DL is well kinda out there. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go with Flash on this one. The Ranger's presence has just put a hold on things on the black market end that's all. Me agreeing with Flash, heck guess it had to happen at some point."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" the gliding chipmunk retorted.

Both Circuit and Marah ignored him. "Come on Circuit we've both done enough criminal psychology with Dad to know that someone would have stepped in to take over, even if it was just some two bit wannabe."

It had been three weeks since Chip's announcement to form the Ranger Academy, three weeks since the new Rangers had a major case. As far as Circuit was concerned Marah's theory was just a result of frustration over the lack of action. Part of him was itching to knock some heads, but lately just the word Rescue Rangers seem to send whatever criminal thought that possibility existed in the animal world fleeing. Then again Marah had an annoying habit of being right about things like this. "OK let's say you're right. I mean why wait so long to do something?"

Marah tapped her foot as she clasped her chin, a sure sign she was thinking. She was dressed in her normal attire except that her cargo pants were blue and her polo shirt and T-shirt were red and purple instead of the normal inverse. "To catch us off guard. I mean whoever this person is they know they're on the Rangers home turf. He or she won't make a move till they're sure home court advantage has been neutralized.

"Well I think you're fishing." Flash added.

"Well at least we know who the village idiot of the team is."

"Take that back."

"If the shoe fits, wear it."

Circuit clasped his hand on his head. Man if we don't get a case soon this new team is gonna implode on itself.

Meanwhile a few rooms down the hall, Chip and Gadget could hear the commotion coming from the kitchen. Gadget whose patience was nearly expired started toward the door, but Chip quickly positioned himself between the two and slowed his wife with raised hands and a soft shake of his head. "It's just frustration Dearest. In a few minutes they'll both be reminiscing on some wacky thing they did as kids and laugh the rest of the day away. Nothing that doesn't remind you of me and Dale in the early days."

Gadget lowered a head momentarily before tossing her blonde hair behind her head with a slight shake and gave the goggles on top of her head a slight adjustment. "Chip are you sure they'll be all right on their own?"

Chip gave his wife a wondrous look. "Of course. I mean we did raise them well and I'm sure once they face a real test all the jitters they currently have will fade." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about when we were practicing the waltz that first time for the wedding." That had been hilarious. Chip, while a brilliant strategist and piano player, was cursed with two left feet. Gadget was worse. The result had been sore feet for weeks, but it paid off. To this day the pair were a thing of beauty to watch when on the dance floor.

"Yeah I'm surprised I had feet to walk down the aisle." She giggled.

"I wasn't that bad!", Chip responded with a gruff, "besides it was worth all the effort." With a smooth fluid motion he grabbed Gadget by the arm and spun around and away before pulling her in and dipping her in his other arm. "Don't start something you can't finish," his wife cooed. His eyebrows narrowed and with another quick motion pulled her up and twirled her around as they made a figure eight before pulling apart as far as his arm would allow. Pulling her back in with a graceful yank, Chip caught Gadget in his free arm and the pair spun as one moving toward the table before Chip halted his momentum and let his wife go causing her to spin into the chair she had been occupying moments before. Chip rubbed his paw against his jacket lapel before blowing on it. A sly smile on his face. "Still got it."

"Don't let it go to your head Daddy-O"

"Jeeze Gadget you been watching Grease with Sam again?"

Gadget laughed again, "Come on husband we better look over these travel arrangements to make sure everything is all straight."

Chip walked beside her and checked out the maps and flight schedules. "Nice of Bernard and Bianca to invite us to go to Australia with them."

"And why can't we take the Rangershrike?" Gadget inquired.

"Because this is suppose to be a romantic cruise as Chip and Gadget Maplewood, not Chip and Gadget of the Rescue Rangers."

"But we'd get there faster."

"But we don't care about faster, The point is to enjoy ourselves. No inventing for you and no detective work for me."

"We're going to be miserable." Gadget sobbed mockingly.

"Yep starting next Thursday we will be miserable all the way to Tahiti."

Unbeknownst to the former Rescue Rangers, a mysterious figure slinkered down the tree and away into a nearby set of bushes.


	5. Unseen Influence

Chapter 5: Unseen Influence

Deep beneath the streets of New York, that very mysterious crept its way through the shadows of the sewers coming to halt as it neared a large drain pipe. Glancing around to assure no one was following the shadowy being darted into the pipe and down a hole that led into a small burrow. Lifting the dark cloak from its head, the form of a stoat is revealed. He makes his way to a chair next to a table on which sat a set of electronic equipment. After setting himself down, he flicked a switch and adjusted one and two knobs before a upside down Blackberry descended behind him. Turning around, the figure waited as the Blackberry screen suddenly flared to life and the image of dark figure cloaked in shadows appeared sitting in a chair.

"Report," the dark figure commanded in a raspy voice.

It would appear that the targets in question are planning on taking a holiday trip to Australia starting next Thursday.

"Excellent. Send instructions to agents 4&7 noting their needed presence at Giuliani Airport next Thursday"

I don't see why such caution is necessary, we can take th …

"Silence!" the voice commanded, "as usual Fresno you fail to see the larger picture. The Rescue Rangers are the biggest threat to my plans, before we can move any further with our take-over … they must be neutralized. You will proceed as I have instructed."

"Yes sir, of course." The Blackberry screen flicked off.

Far down the sewers in an area not far from the East River, another Blackberry screen flicked off simultaneously with Fresno's. In a room similar to the one Fresno had entered, but a tad bit more furnished, an even more sinister figure settled back in his chair. The only parts of his body visible were sculpted muscular arms covered with the sleeves of suit jacket. "Yes," a deep voice muttered, a far away from the raspy voice he had used communicating with his lieutenant. "Once I have executed Operation Fatality, the Rescue Rangers will cease to exist -- as a force." His laughter fills the room as he rises from his desk and exits.


	6. Shadowy Fingers

Chapter 6: Shadowy Fingers

"Everything's don packed 'n ready tah go Chippah me lad."

"Well," Chip replied, giving Gadget a glance, "guess we better get going."

The former leader of the Rescue Rangers leaped out of his chair and offered the love of his life a hand.

Gadget clasped the offered paw, smiling as Chip pulled her up with an easy heave.

To Chip and Gadget's surprise, they wouldn't be the only ones going on an excursion. Dale and Foxglove had decided to take a trip to Vegas. Monty and Zipper were taking a cruise ship to visit Asia. The only other Rangers in Headquarters that wasn't going on a trip were Bianca and Sparky. Basil and Circuit had departed to check out the police station for leads on potential cases. Marah had departed at dawn to check out her own leads, so she claimed. Gadget had started to worry, but Tammy later passed by and told them that Sam had gone with her, which calmed the mouse inventor down.

"It'll do her some good to get out, allow her to blow off some steam." Chip assured his wife as they all boarded the Rangerwing. While the recent reorganization of the Rangers had been difficult for the younger Rangers, Marah took it the hardest and Chip had a good idea why. As the oldest of the Ranger children and worst a child of not only the leader of the team, but its smartest member, the expectation to lead must have been enormous, whether that expectation was imaginary or real. Nobody knew better Chip the burden of command. He also knew the only way Marah would cope would be either for her to step up to the task or accept whoever it was that eventually did. He also knew that Gadget would worry about oldest daughter until the issue was resolved. Motherhood had taken a strong hold on his wife and the bond she shared with each of her children was unique and strong. It was one of the reasons why he wanted Gadget to get away for a while. At least until the new team was able to work things out for itself and the presence of the old team would hinder that.

"Approachin' Giuliani Field mates." The Rangerwing slowly descended and smoothly landed on the rooftop of the terminal. "Here we are mates." Monterey Jack chimed as the Rangerwing's propellers slowed to a halt.

From another location not too far from where the Rangers were unloading, a pair of binoculars lowered to reveal the brown stern face of a rat. He was a short rat, wearing a dark trench coat and his face was decorated with a mask in the form of an X. "Target acquired," he replied. Standing next to him also wearing a dark trench coat was a beautiful shapely chipmunk.

"So we finally come face to face with the legendary Rescue Rangers," the female noted.

"Why Sarmina, is that respect I hear in your tone?" her companion retorted with a smirk.

"Well why not, their reputation marks them as challenging foes and you know how much I love a challenge."

"Maybe once they were," the rat answered, "Now they're just a bunch of old timers who've passed their due date." He pressed a button on his watch and static buzzed indicating the opening of a radio channel. "Agent 7 calling Agent 13, targets are in the cellar. Repeat targets are in the cellar."

"Agent 13 here read you loud and clear. Ready to proceed."

"Proceed with Operation Fatality." He cut off the channel before there could be a response. Turning to his partner he smiled a sly smile. "Time to go and get it." The two agents darted away to commence with their plans.

"Enjoy your flight Mr. and Mrs. Maplewood," the ticket handler chimed as she handed Chip and Gadget their tickets. "Your albatross should be waiting at Gate 14." Returning to where Monterey Jack, Dale and the others were waiting, Chip and Gadget prepared to make their way towards their departure gate. "Gate 14 should be right this way." Dale replied and hurried off, almost leaving behind Monty and Chip as they tried to gather their bags for the albatross. Gadget and Foxglove were trying to slow the red nosed Ranger down as he rounded a corner, only to have the work done for them when he collided into a figure causing both to end up on the floor. The rest of the Rangers caught up and helped the pair off the floor.

"Ahh just the people we were hoping to bump into," the unknown of the two colliding parties said. He was a shrew wearing a dark trench coat and a fedora. "The Maplewoods I presume."

"Well I'm one of them," Gadget answered, being that Chip and Monty had yet to catch up.

"I'm Agent 13 of the Rescue Aid Society. I'm here to guide you to your albatross."

"Say!" Chip fussed as he and Monty finally caught up with them, "what's the biggest idea leaving before we could …" The sight of the shrew caused him to stop mid sentence. "What happened?"

"He says he's from the Rescue Aid Society and is here to lead us to the albatross," Gadget replied.

"Well it's kind of moot being that Gate 14 is right there." Chip answered pointing straight ahead.

"True, but that's not where your albatross is." The shrew replied.

"Hun?" Chip exclaimed, "But the attendant told us Gate 14!"

"That's what we told her to say. We wanted to create a diversion in case anyone was trying to lay a trap for you. Standard procedure and besides you are the Rescue Rangers."

"He has a point Chippah, can't be too careful naw a days."

There was something Chip didn't like about all of this. Bernard didn't say anything about an RAS agent showing him to the albatross and he certainly didn't recall any such procedure in all the RAS material he had read. If there was something to this, the only way to really know for sure was to play along.

"Okay, lead the way. Dale, help Monty carry the bags."

Dale started to protest, but there was something in Chip's eyes that told him protesting would only be a waste of time. Grumbling he grabbed the bags and they all started off behind the shrew.

"Agent 13 hun," Chip inquired fishing for information as they followed him. "So what part of the RAS do you work for?"

"New division kinda along the lines of Secret Service/Interpol."

"Wow!" Gadget added since when did the RAS get the budget for all that?"

'Good Gadget,' Chip thought, 'Play along.' They rounded a corner when the shrew stopped, however nothing even close to a airline gate was presence. Out of nowhere figures in trench coats sprang from all sides and before the Rangers could get into a fight stance, Chip, Gadget, Dale, Foxglove and Sparky were forced into a room. Monterey Jack managed to knock one or two of the trench coat assailants down before the strong mouse turned right into the swing of a metal pipe. Bianca tried to help as best as she could, but a chop to the neck took her out of action and before Zipper could fly away the shrew known as Agent 13 shot a pellet out of a gun that exploded into a bug spray cloud that knocked out the fly.

"Whoever these guys are they did their homework." Chip thought as he and the other remaining Rangers prepared to fight their way out, but a whiff caught his nose and he noticed the gas drifting out of the vent. "Rangers we gotta move fast." 'This doesn't make sense. The gas'll knock these the trench coat assailants out too. Well at least that means its not fatal.' He reached into his pocket and activated the Ranger beacon that he hid within his jacket lapel as he and the others made a charge for the door, but the assailants were too many and managed to hold them off as the gas took out Sparky and Dale. Chip, Gadget, and Foxglove managed to slip pass them but in the gas didn't see the gas masked agents that walked in nor the tasers that they held until it was too late.

"I have to admit that was a little bit easier than I had expected," the voice of the agent known as Sarmina said with a tinge of disappointment.

"Told you, the Rescue Rangers were something in their day," Agent 7 scoffed, "but their day has passed." He took off his gasmask after the gas dissipated. "OK grab the targets. Several trench coat figures gathered and picked up Chip, Gadget, Dale, Monterey Jack, Sparky, and Foxglove."

"What about this one?" the shrew inquired, pointing to where Bianca laid unconscious.

"Not important, just the ones on the list. Besides someone needs to tell the world that the Rescue Rangers are history."


	7. Objects in Motion

Chapter 7: Objects in Motions

"That's strange," Circuit replied as he and Basil returned from the police station.

"What's strange?"

"The Rangerwing is missing, but Mom and Dad were supposed to have left hours ago. Sparky and Aunt Bi should have been back hours ago."

"Maybe something came up and they needed to take it out again?"

"And not fetch us first? Little unusual."

"Maybe they checked in with Marah?"

"Who checked in with Marah?", the mouse asked as she and Sam stepped into headquarters.

"You mean Aunt Bi nor Uncle Sparky checked in with you since they got back from the airport?" Circuit asked.

"No," Marah answered, giving Sam an assuring glance. "Neither of us heard anything."

"This isn't good." Circuit muttered.

"Quick." Marah exclaimed, "Check the computer and see if the tracking system in the Rangerwing is still on!"

"Good idea."

The chipmunk made it to the computer first and pulled up the program and clicked as a map appeared. Basil hit a few keys which caused the map to zoom in. "Hmm. According to this the Rangerwing is still at Giuliani Field."

All four Rangers gave each other the same look.

"Something must have happened." Marah declared, verbalizing the thought that had crossed all four of their minds. "Circuit, you and Basil stay and call in all the other Rangers while Uncle Sam and I check out the airport."

"Up and on it."

Sam and Marah darted out the door to where the Rangershrike awaited on the runway.

There it is! Sam exclaimed as he spotted the Rangerwing. Marah landed the Rangershrike next to it and the two quickly ran over to the Wing.

Doesn't look like anything happened here, Marah explained. "We better head inside." Moving as fast as their legs could carry them, the two Rangers scowered the inside of the terminal. Fortunately it didn't' take them long to run into Sparky and Bianca who were groggily making their way back to the Rangerwing.

"What happened?" Sam inquired.

"Attacked," Sparky stammered, still affected by the gas. "The others captured."

"Who?" Marah asked, "Aunt Bi any clue who did this?"

"Not sure, only that they were all wearing dark colored trench coats. Whoever they were, they knew how to take us out that's for sure."

"We better get back to headquarters." Marah stated, "Aunt Tammy should be able to patch you guys up."

"There's something else," Bianca wheezed, "something one of the attackers said before they left. It was in Spanish, but could easily translate it enough."

"What did he say?"

"Taking out the Rangers and the RAS in one blow, incredible."

"We better get back to Headquarters quick."


	8. Off to Save the Day

Chapter 8: Off to Save the Day

"I can see taking out the Rangers, we're not that many, but the RAS, that's a pretty hard one there."

"Well if they were able to take out the original five Rangers they aren't slackers that's for sure. Anything on the RBS."

"Yeah I'm getting something from an old warehouse near the river."

"At least we know where they are." Marah scoffed. No now wasn't the time for anything negative. She looked around. Now all the remaining Rescue Rangers were assembled. "Good we got the numbers," she thought, "now if we can only make it work."

"So what do we do now?"

"We split up, one team of Rangers will investigate RAS headquarters and see if they can find out what is the means to taking out the RAS while the other team goes and rescue the others. Aunt Tammy since you, Aunt Bi, and Sparky are the most familiar with the RAS, you guys should be the ones who handle that part of the mission. Trixie, your radar detection along with Zahnny's flying and bug communicating prowess will be a huge asset to that mission. Circuit, Basil, Flash, Uncle Sam, and I will track Dad and the others down using the tracking signal."

"Agreed." Tammy implied with a nod.

"What about us?", the twins bawled in unison.

Marah knelt down before her two youngest siblings. "Someone has to stay at Headquarters and serve as coordinators to the two teams going out, that way everyone will know what is going on. It's a very important job, can we count on you two to do it?"

"Ai …" one twin started.

"Aay!" the other finished.

Marah smiled as she stood up. "Okay, let's go."

Basil gave her a look of hesitation.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you forgetting to say something?"

She started to give him a puzzled look, but then it dawned on her what her brother was referring to. "No, the team isn't whole yet, so it wouldn't be proper. It should be said when we're at our strongest."

Basil and Circuit all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's go."

From a tree in Central Park in New York City, two small vehicles sped away. One a miniature black and blue car, the other a miniature propeller glider wing.

"Why do you think Marah was so hesitant to say it?" Bianca asked her sister who was driving the car.

"Same reason why you and I didn't say it. There was always something in the way that Chip would say it that was galvanizing. The energy that came from it I think at times gave us an extra edge. She wasn't sure if it would have that same effect. Plus she's right, Chip never said it whenever a teammate was missing.

"Well alright then," Bianca exclaimed, "let's go save the day sis so we can help Marah and the others make the team whole because next time, someone is saying it!"

"Deal!" her older sister agreed as she slammed down the accelerator.


	9. Shadows Revealed

Chapter 9: Shadows Revealed

The first thing Chip saw when he opened his eyes was Gadget's face, which had the chipmunk wondering if the airport had all been just a dream. Then he saw the bars and knew that it hadn't been his imagination.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

"'Fraid not." Gadget answered as she helped her husband up. Monterey Jack was standing next to Gadget. In the far corner of the cage, Dale and Foxglove laid next to each other

"Any ideas where we are?" Chip asked, attempting to assess the situation.

"From the look of things we're in some kind of lab." Gadget answered.

"And from the smell of things somewhere near dah rivah.." Monty added.

Chip noticed the window and the purple sky captured in its frame. "We've also been here for a good while." He checked his jacket lapel, from the look of things his homing beacon was still activated, which meant sooner or later, the others would be on their way. It was just a matter of stalling for time. "Guess Monty couldn't' do anything with the bars."

"Sorry Chippah, looks like dese here bahs been electrosized."

A moan from the corner preceded a groan as Dale and Foxglove awoke and tried to shake off the grogginess.

"I have a resounding headache." Dale and his wife growled simultaneously.

'Good they're all right.' Chip thought, "Where's Zipper, Sparky and Bianca?" asking no one in particular.

"Your fly friend is right here." A raspy voice answered.

Chip and the others glanced up. There on a push truck, the last original member of the Rangers buzzed around infuriatingly in a glass jar. Standing over it with one foot on the jar lid was a tall, lean hare costumed in what appeared to be a dark bluish grey body suit along with a similar colored mask that covered most of his face except for his snout and ears. A grey cloak draped his body. On either side of him were an assortment of figures dressed in dark trench coats, some of which particularly a chipmunk and a shrew Chip recognized from the airport.

"Where are our other friends?" Chip demanded.

"Your other friends mean nothing to me Rescue Ranger, their demise is not my concern for today."

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names, but my favorite is the Phantom. For a while now I have watched and waited, studying your every move, learning your strength and weaknesses." He leaped from the truck onto the table where the cage was sitting. "Waiting for the right moment to strike."

Chip had no problems believing him. He had definitely done his homework on the Rangers, otherwise his henchmen would have had a more difficult time taking them out, however in allowing Bianca and Sparky to live he had made a huge mistake.

The Phantom continued, "With you out of the way there will be no one to stop my takeover of the city's animal underworld."

Chip laughed and just as he expected, it irritated the so called mastermind.

"Laugh while you can, Chip Maplewood, but you'll find there is no escape. Yes I know everything about you." He leaned to the side and eyed where Dale and Foxglove were standing. "Dale and Foxglove, useless for the most part, but as an original member and his mate you two can be an unpredictable danger if left unchecked." His eyes paned right, "Monterey Jack, the team's strength and muscle. But you two." His eyes locked on Chip and Gadget. "You two are the heart of the team, " he hissed. "The Maplewoods. Chip, the courageous and quick thinking leader whose plans guide the Rangers to triumph after triumph. And then there's the lovely Gadget. Formerly known by the surname Hackwrench, the love of Chip's life as well as the team's chief inventor, scientist, and pilot. It is mainly you two I wish to destroy. With you two, the team will become scattered and directionless, perfect for the pickings."

While the Phantom bantered, the Rangerwing slowly descended from the evening sky toward the chemical lab that was situated along the banks of the East River. "The homing signal appears to be coming from there." Basil replied pointing to the laboratory that Marah was slowly steering the aircraft toward.

"Are you sure?" his sister inquired.

"The signal is buzzing at its strongest since we arrived in the area."

"Okay, I'll situate us near that window over there. That way we can get a look inside and hopefully are given a clue into what kind of action we should take." The blonde mouse gave the coke top knob a turn as the aircraft slowly and quietly approached the window before she flicked a switch that caused the propellers to move into a position that allowed the aircraft to hover.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot guys." Sam replied as he passed the binoculars to Circuit. Sure enough there were Chip and the others locked in a cage, apparently by what looked like to be a costumed hare and about eight others dressed up like something out of Spy vs. Spy.

"Yep they're here." Circuit confirmed.

"All right, let me land the plane on the roof." Marah took the plane out of hover mode and headed toward the roof.

"Looks like it's nine versus five." Sam noted.

"11 if we get the others free."

Basil grabbed a grapple out of his jacket and attached it. "Okay, let's move."

Chip had seen the Rangerwing hovering outside the window, now all that was needed was enough time for the other Rangers to spring into action. The Phantom had just finished gloating over how easy the rest of the Rangers would be once the original five were gone. Again Chip laughed. "Sorry Phantom you're a day late and a few dollars short. We're not even the core of the Rescue Rangers any more. The torch has been passed, there's a new group that's in the forefront now. All you've managed to do is just captured what was already being thrown out. In fact … 10 …9 …8 …7…6…5…4…3"

"What are you counting down to you fool?"

"Just the amount of time left before our rescuers get here."

"And who do you expect to rescue you? I have all the important Rescue Rangers and the RAS will soon be history. Who are these rescuers you are expecting?"

"That would be us!"

The Phantom and his agents turned to see standing on the window pane was a blond mouse that resembled Gadget Maplewood flanked on one side by a chipmunk that bore a striking resemblance to her husband and a dormouse and by a large squirrel and something that one could call a flying chipmunk on the other.

"Well if it isn't the junior varsity squad," the Phantom sneered.

"Rangers go!" Marah commanded as the five moved in unison. Flash launched himself toward the jump truck, dive bombing into the jar containing Zipper, knocking it onto the floor where it broke into umpteen pieces, freeing the fly. The eight henchmen had been so startled by the diving chipmunk that they forgot Basil and Sam who instantly knocked two off the truck.

"Wanna dance?" Basil asked mockingly as he lashed his rope around a rat and pulled causing the henchman to twirl in close and tied up. "Don't mind if I do," he finished with a yank of the rope, sending the henchman spinning like a top and crashing into two others.

"Hi," Marah greeted as she and Circuit landed near the cage next to the Phantom. The hare stood menacingly, but before he could do anything, Zipper flew circle and figure eights around the villain's head while Flash crept up behind and got on all fours as Marah executed a jump kick that caused the hare to stumble over Flash and fall all the way to the floor.

"Mom, Dad. Have you out in a sec." Circuit assured.

"Careful Circuit, the bars are electric." Gadget warned.

"Great, just when Uncle Sparky could have been useful." The dormouse thought for a second, "Well then." He scoffed as he leaped on top of the case and pulled out what looked like a penlight but was really a laser torch. "Technology, it's fantastic!" He stepped aside as Monty gave Chip a lift up first, then Chip helped up Gadget, then Dale. Foxglove gave Monty a lift as she flew out the cage.

The six leaped down to where Marah, Flash, and Zipper were gathered. A yell interrupted any possible kind of reunion moment as Sam and Basil leaped onto the table in a temporary retreat.

"Okay Marah," Basil panted, "team's whole again and we could use a rallying cry right about now."

'What', Marah thought, 'Why me, why can't one of the others do it.'

_Because they know what you've always known all the long. What you've been afraid of. It's up to you to lead. I never wanted this._

Then she remembered what her father had said that day. _To be honest I never claimed to be the all and out leader of the Rescue Rangers, events just happened to turn out that way. As someone in a movie once said first best destiny I guess._

"Dad … I could use a little bit of help saying it."

"Saying what?" her father inquired, feigning ignorance.

"What we always say when we save the day."

Chip didn't say anything, but the glance he gave his daughter and wife who flanked him said everything. "Hey Phantom," Chip yelled down to the hare who was just getting his bearings. "The Rescue Rangers are as strong as its weakest link and you underestimated that." He gave a glance to Marah.

"So now we're gonna take you down," the young mouse finished.

"Rescue Rangers …"

"AWAY!"

"Yeah!" Basil yelled as the Rangers sprung into action. Basil and Sam took the truck in one leap. The 2 Rangers who only moments ago were winded, now attacked with a renewed vigor and energy that to describe as a second wind would have been wanting. Staff and rope swung in all directions and many enemy agents would have sworn there were 4 Rangers attacking with a rope and staff instead of two. Circuit seemed to be all over the place, leaping to and fro like a chocolate IVed Yoda from a Star Wars prequel fight scene. Foxglove gave a toad agent a dump in the trashcan. Gadget got an idea and started toward a fire extinguisher.

"Chip, care to give me a hand?"

"I love the way that girl thinks." Chip said to himself as he followed her to the extinguisher. Gadget aimed the hose, while Chip pulled out the safety pin. "Fire when ready Gadget." Gadget fired knocking agents down in spatters of foam carbon dioxide including a highly annoyed Sarmina who almost managed to get the jump on Marah. Giving her parents the thumbs up after seeing her close call, Marah's eyes then narrowed as she noticed a costumed hare leaping onto a table heading away from the battle. 'Oh no you don't' "Uncle Monty," she called to the strong mouse who was using Agent 13 as a bowling ball. "Stteerike!" It was then he heard his godchild. "Yes Marah luv?"

"I need an alley oop."

"Ready and willin' to launch Marah luv."

It didn't' take the Phantom long to figure out that it was time for a retreat. The Rangers were free and his agents were being routed. Chip Maplewood had been right, he had underestimated the younger Rescue Rangers and it had come back to haunt him. However that was a mistake he wouldn't' make again. He leapt upon the table and was about to tell his escape when what was becoming an annoying, but familiar voice caused him to turn around.

"Hi," Marah greeted just as her foot caught the Phantom in the chest.


	10. Crossing Swords

Chapter 10: Crossing Swords

The Phantom found himself falling into the sink basin, however the hare landed feet first and instantly vaulted out onto the counter where Marah Maplewood stood waiting. "Foolish girl! You dare to take on the Phantom! Now you die!" He drew back his cloak to reveal two swords attached to his belt. With a fluid motion he unsheathed the swords and attacked the female mouse.

Marah ducked and twisted, dancing her way out of the range of the slicing blades. Searching desperately for some kind of weapon she noticed a small knife sitting near the edge. Diving she managed to reach the knife, rolled and turned just in time to deflect a blow that would have sliced Marah in half.

"Fool who are you to think you can defeat me, I am the best swordsman in all Haredom."

Marah slashed and parried, the Hare leaping onto the high shelf trying to gain the high ground to his advantage, but Marah was faster, moving like the wind she ducked under one of the Phantom's hacks and leaped onto the shelf swinging with everything she had. Now it was the Phantom who found himself on the defensive and surprise was enough for Marah to wrap up one of the swords and send it flying into the air.

"I," the mouse declared leaping into the air, grabbing the sword with her free hand, "am Marah Elana Hackwrench Maplewood" She landed, pointing the sword at the Hare in an engarde fashion. "and I am a Rescue Ranger."

"Wrong! You are dead!" The hare charged but Marah wasn't there, she was already in the air send her sword toward the Hare's head. The larger animal blocked the attack, but Marah swung at the hare's legs forcing the Phantom to leap back before their swords came together again and again in a chorus of clangs.

Chip who had just finished sending Agent 7 reeling a cabinet door, turned and stared in amazement at the skill his daughter was displaying. "Is that Marah?" the chipmunk asked Sam who stood beside him.

"Un Hun," the squirrel answered, "she's been training for months. Me and E Oreo been instructing her. She's been itching to show 'em off."

"Months, looks like she's been training for years," the father declared. Part of him wanted to go and help, but he understood that this Marah's battle. Besides she was more than holding her own.

The Phantom was quite aware of this development as well, tried as he could he couldn't seem to gain an advantage over the young mouse, but neither could she gain an advantage over him. However that wouldn't matter, soon the other Rangers would join their compatriot. At least though the RAS would no longer be a factor. The Rangers were formidable but they were only 10-20 at the most. "Fool even if you've freed the others, there's nothing you can do to stop my plans."

"You mean your plans to take out the Rescue Aid Society?" The mouse leaped away and grabbed her the communicator in her pouch. "Tammy this is Marah, come in." Static came from the radio before Tammy's voice came across the radio. "Tammy here Marah."

"How are things on your end?"

"Everything's AOK. Perpetrators all rounded up and accounted for."

"You were saying?" the mouse scoffed.

The hare had attempted to enrage the mouse in hopes of gaining an advantage, but instead the female mouse had once again managed to turn the table on him. The Phantom knew he had lost this day. Furious he turned and yanked the fire alarm

The loud siren startled the Rangers momentarily, but it was the descending metal doors that snapped them out of it. "Rangers move!" Chip barked as he turned toward Marah, who started in the opposite direction. "Marah dear we gotta go!"

"But Dad, the Phantom is getting away."

"Marah …"

The mouse eyed the escaping villain then eyed her father and mother. Forever seem to pass before she raced to join her family.

Moments later all 11 Rangers stood and watched as fire trucks arrived. "Awesome job Rangers." Chip said offering congratulations to his fellow Rangers.

"Yeah not a bad day's work." Basil chimed.

"Yeah, but the bad guys managed to get away." Sam reminded.

"Maybe," Chip answered, "But if I know the Phantom he'll be back and he won't make the same mistakes." He gave a glance towards Gadget who was consoling their daughter.

"And when he does," Gadget added, giving Marah a look.

"He'll find us waiting," Marah finished. "And ready." She reached for the communicator in the Rangerwing. "Tammy this is Marah, where are you?"

"Tammy here, on our way towards you. Figured you guys would need an extra set of wheels to get everyone home."

Marah smiled. Ten minutes later, the moon rising the Rangermobile and Rangerwing made their way towards Headquarters, the Ranger family again whole and victorious.


	11. The Council of Rangers

Chapter 11 : The Council of Rangers

A few days later, the original Rangers finally off on their vacation plans, the remaining Rangers gathered inside headquarters for a much important meeting. Sitting at a round table decorated with the familiar red and blue RR logo at the head positions of 12 and 6 o'clock were Tammy and Marah. Seated clockwise from Tammy were Sam, Sparky, Flash, Belle, and Circuit. Rounding out the seating were Basil, Rose, Trixie, Zahnny and Bianca who sat to her sister's right.

"Well I guess this meeting's called to order." Tammy said standing up. "Well as we all know, the original five Rescue Rangers, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey Jack, and Zipper are for the most part retired. Which means the 11 of us here are now the Rescue Rangers." She merely stood there for a moment in silence still not believing the implications of her words. Finally with a sigh she continued. "The first thing we need to do is to choose a new leader. So I guess that opens the floor for nominations."

Surprisingly Marah stood up first instantly after Tammy sat down. "I think Tammy should be the one who leads us, so I nominate her."

All eyes turned toward the 36 year old squirrel who silently sat, eyes closed her hands interlocked against her chin. "I decline." She said finally. Which caused all the faces on the opposite end of her to gasp in awe. However Tammy continued on as if her response had caused nothing. "As a mother of two younglings and being that I'll be helping at the Academy its likely I wouldn't be able to go out into the field as often as needed. If necessary I'll be team leader, but the field leader of the Rangers to honest should stay in the family."

"Then that means it should be either Basil or Marah." Circuit suggested.

"What!" Marah gasped. "Don't be ridiculous Circuit! You're just as much a Maplewood as Basil and I!"

"To be honest Marah, I'm more on the Hackwrench end than the Maplewood end, I'd rather be tinkering and knocking heads than having to worry about planning and all command stuff."

"It should be you Marah," Basil added.

"Why?"

"You were the one who pieced together what the Phantom was up to. You came up with the plan that saved the day and you came up with it like that" he continued, emphasizing the last two words with a snap of his fingers. Then he stood up. " I say Marah Maplewood should be leader of the Rescue Rangers."

"I second the notion." Circuit said.

Tammy gave a sly smile. "Looks you've been nominated and seconded Marah. All those in favor of Marah Maplewood leading the Rescue Rangers, say aye."

At least six distinguishing ayes could be heard.

"All who oppose."

Silence.

"Well Marah, do you accept to be leader of the Rescue Rangers or do you decline?" Tammy intoned, knowing full well that Marah wouldn't now that she knew that everyone believed in her.

Marah sighed, but it was a sigh of relief, of acceptance. "O.K I accept, but only if you Nanny Tammy agree to be second in command. _Because I'm gonna need you with me._" The last part nobody heard because she had merely mouthed the words, but Tammy and Marah had long been able to read each other's lips. It was one of the things that bonded them godmother to godchild. The squirrel smiled, "I think I can handle that."

Just then a long beep sounded from the computer. Circuit was the first one there. "Jeeze, it's a flash from the Rescue Aid Society. Looks like there's been serial kidnappings of lab mice."

"Could it be that NIMH is back in business?" Basil chirped.

"Could be the Phantom?" Bianca noted.

"No matter who it is, there's someone in trouble which means we have a job to do Rangers," Marah commented.

The other Rangers eyed their team leader, waiting for the three words that would galvanize them into action. "Okay Circuit where was the last known kidnapping."

"I've already send the location to the computer on the Rangerwing."

"Now that we know where to go, let's move out team. Rescue Rangers away!!"

With that the 12 members that composed the new incarnation of the Rescue Rangers head out toward the area where their air vehicles awaited and out towards a new adventure


End file.
